


Seven ate nine

by statuscrows



Category: Nana (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blackouts, Canon Compliant, F/F, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statuscrows/pseuds/statuscrows
Summary: Nana has a blackout. Luckily her subconscious knows what she wants.





	Seven ate nine

**Author's Note:**

> i was preeeeeetty convinced that the set up of the series was leading to a scene like this. but if the canon won't do it the fanon will. also i think hachi was supposed to be pregnant at this point but we're all just not gonna think about that

* * *

"You can stop, okay?" Hachiko says. She's only wearing her nightgown and her chin is resting on her knees. "I heard you the first dozen times.”

Nana stands at the threshold of her room like a barrier is keeping her out. She keeps her eyes away from the bruises on Hachiko's wrist and the ones where her gown has slid up her thighs. Hachiko is smiling faintly to herself.

"Are you sure you're not hurt?" Nana asks.

"I'm fine, really. I promise. I just really want to go to sleep."

Nana can't help it. Her eyes dip down to the dark shadows on her thighs. The ones in the shape of her own fingers. She swallows. “You’re right, sorry.” She winces.

“I know. Nobu told me you've been having blackouts. You don't need to keep apologizing."

"Do you want me to leave?"

Hachiko lowers her head. "It's up to you."

Nana nods. "I’ll…go to my room. I could call someone first? Maybe Junko?"

"No. I'm fine."

"If you change your mind or if you need anything—"

"I know. Thank you."

"Alright," Nana says, turning to leave. "Good night."

"Nana?"

Nana freezes up instantly. "Yeah? What's up?"

Hachiko gets to her feet. Her voice is quiet when she speaks again. "Do you remember any of it?"

_Nana!_

Nana's entire body is weightless and tingling. The first thing she registers is the taste of cherry; something overly sweet and sticky that she borrowed once from Hachiko in the middle of winter. Every time she'd drawn her bottom lip into her mouth that flavor had made itself known and Hachiko had laughed at her sour expression.

_Nana, don't!_

The voice is muffled and distant like she's underwater. Nana's head is pounding but she can't remember drinking. Her body feels hot and she thinks she can feel warmth and movement. The slight too heavy musk of Hachiko's perfume is all around her.

_Nana! Nana!_ "Nana!"

Nana blinks and a strange heaviness falls over her. The floor is cold against her knees but she's touching warm skin. The cut on her cheek still hurts. Slowly the room comes into focus, fading in from black, and she finds Hachiko pinned to the floor beneath her.

They're in their apartment and it's night but none of the lights are on. Hachiko isn't looking at her. Her eyes are squeezed shut and her face is wet with tears. Her shirt is pushed up over her breasts and her skirt is hiked up, legs spread around Nana's body. One of Nana’s hands is holding her wrist and the other is pushed under the cup of her bra.

Nana's voice sticks in her throat.

Hachiko gasps between her sobs. "Nana," she says again. Her chapstick is a messy pink smear that Nana can still taste on her tongue.

The last time she'd blacked out she'd destroyed her phone. Before then it'd been her and Hachiko's matching glasses.

There are words trying to leaving Nana's mouth—an apology an excuse, something—but they never make it. Hachiko shoves her hand into Nana's face and Nana startles backwards, nearly letting her go. She doesn't try to hit Nana just holds it there mid-fending her off. Slowly, Nana let's go of her other hand to grab her wrist. She twists it around and the ring on Hachiko's finger catches the light.

"Ah!" Hachiko gasps.

"Did he give this to you?" Nana's voice is unrecognizable.

Hachiko finally faces her, blinking tears from her eyes. "Nana?" she asks, relief filling her voice.

Nana twists her wrist and she flinches, shoulders climbing. "Yes! It's from Takumi! He gave it to me!" She yelps as Nana throws her onto her side and attacks the clasp of her bra. It's strapless and she throws the entire thing aside when she's done.

"Wait, Nana, calm down! I can't—" Nana grabs her face and turns it until she can kiss her. Her mouth is soft, wet and salty with the tears that have run down her face. It's still sweet with that same obnoxious flavor but Nana finds she doesn't care. She chases the cheap taste with her tongue, following her lips when Hachiko tries to pull away.

"I'm engage—" A sharp bite to Hachiko’s lip stops her from talking. She shivers as Nana’s wandering hand caresses her flank.

"I have a fiancé," she says quietly.

"You have me."

"No, Nana—" she cuts herself with a whine when Nana squeezes her breast. "Oh god."

"You have _me_," she insists.

She grabs at Hachiko through her underwear and she makes a soft sound, frightened and sweet. She slips her tongue into Hachiko's mouth and feels her body twist in a weak attempt to shake her off. Nana doesn't go anywhere.

This isn't how she always imagined it. In her fantasies it'd been soft and silly, Hachiko nervous but spread out on her bed giggling every time Nana touched her. The disconnect doesn't make Nana want this any less. She just strokes the side of Hachiko's face, deepening the kiss into something gentler until the struggling stops. Nana thumbs at her nipple, feeling it harden under her attention and Hachiko gasps into the kiss. There are still fresh tears running down her cheeks.

Hachiko sniffs. "I can't," she whispers against Nana's lips.

"You're going to," Nana says, growing more frantic. She yanks the skirt off and throws it aside. Hachiko grabs the back of her shirt and the fabric trembles under her hands. By the time the kiss ends they're both flushed and breathless. Nana moves down to Hachiko's chest and Hachiko makes a quiet noise but does nothing as Nana kisses her sternum, burying herself between Hachiko's breast.

"Nana, I decided that me and Takumi would—"

Nana bites her.

"Ah!"

Nana let's her nipple out of her mouth, dragging her teeth across it. Her bite has left indentations along the soft skin. "I don't want to hear his name. I don't want to hear about him, or Nobu, or Shoji, or anyone. Just _shut the fuck up_."

Hachiko never shuts up, she's never quiet, but she goes silent now with a sob. Nana's slips a hand into her underwear and feels tension run through her as she circles her fingers there. When Hachiko starts to squirm she shoves her panties down. Hachiko's always taken obsessive care of her skin and her thighs are soft beneath Nana’s hands. Every inch of her is soft and girly in a way that drives her crazy.

Hachiko cries out when Nana gets her mouth on her, and she has to hold her thighs open to keep them from closing around her head. Her thighs tremble in Nana's hands and when Nana sucks at her clit her back arches helplessly, seeking more. She's wet and swollen under Nana's tongue. Nana can't imagine Takumi being the type of person to do this, and Shoji was probably the same.

The sounds she's making are nothing like the ones she made for Takumi, or even the muffled noises of Hachiko pleasuring herself in the middle of the night, unaware of how thin the walls in their apartment are. These are rawer and more gratifying than anything she’s ever listened to.

Her neck and elbows hurt but she doesn't relent. She brings two fingers up to press into Hachiko and the slick heat of her cunts draws them in like Nana was meant to be inside her. Between her mouth and her fingers Hachiko keens loudly, protests dead. Nana doesn't let up until Hachiko start to tense, her hips pressing up and demanding more even when she can still hear Hachiko crying. Finally, Hachiko cries out and a long shudder seizes her.

"N-Nana!" she yells out, voice strained with pleasure and fear. Her back stays arched and Nana keeps going until her orgasm fades and she goes limp. Nana wipes her mouth on her sleeve, face still a mess.

She takes a few ragged breaths and then climbs up Hachiko to kiss her again. She brushes the tears off her face.

"Hachi," she says firmly. Hachiko flinches and looks up as though she's the one guilty of something. "Don't marry him. Stay with me."

Hachiko's eyes go wide. She doesn't say anything for a long moment and then more tears begin to run down her cheek.

"Say yes," Nana says.

"I..." she swallows.

"I'm making the decision for you. Say it." Hachiko turns her head to the side. She nods weakly. "Out loud Hachi. You know it's supposed to be you and me. Nana and Nana in room 707. You can't just throw this away Hachi, _say it!_"

"I will! I'll stay with you!" Hachiko sobs. "I'll stay. Yes, yes, I'll stay."

"Good," Nana says hoarsely. She tugs Hachiko forwards until her thighs lie across Nana’s and presses her fingers back into her. “That’s fucking right.”

"I don't remember any of it," Nana says.

Hachiko's shoulders hunch and she sits down heavily on her bed. Whether consciously or not her hand goes to her bruised wrist. "None of it?"

"None."

"Okay." Hachiko exhales and reaches under her pillow. She pulls out her phone. "Okay. I should call Takumi—"

"No," Nana snaps.

Hachiko's face falls.

"No," she says again. "You're not going to call that son of a bitch."

Hachiko stares with her mouth slightly open. Nana sighs.

"Go to sleep Hachi," Nana says, shutting the door behind her.


End file.
